The Shikon Miko and the Demon Lord
by devil96
Summary: Sesshoumaru makes a proposal with the Inu-Tachi and thats the beginning of a beautiful relationship.Forbidden-Hanyou will be updating once I leave on 11/25/09 and till I come back in 2/20/10,but the story will still be on my profile. We are co-authoering.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! Rumiko Takahashi does! But I do own this story and any of the characters that are not from the manga or anime.**

**How it Begun**

In the Edo Period or Sengoku Jidai, was a woman named Kagome.

She was thinking of the past few days. They had defeated the vile hanyou named Naraku.

_Flashback_

In the last few days before the battle, the proud Lord of the West or in other words Lord Sesshoumaru, whom was Inuyasha's elder half-brother, came and made a proposal.

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and growled. " Sesshoumaru, what do you want you bastard? " asked Inuyasha. " I did not come to fight with you

little brother. I came because I have a proposal to make. " replied Sesshoumaru coldly.

" Then what is that proposal you speak of Sesshoumaru-sama? " asked the ever calm Houshi, Miroku . " We ain't going to listen to his shit. We gotta find more jewel shards before Naraku gets them first. " shouted the ever oh so smart Inuyasha.

Kagome who had been strangely quiet, had suddenly said " Inuyasha would you just shut up and hear him out! He said he had a proposal so it can't be that bad, besides we could always turn him down if we do not agree.".

Sesshoumaru had listened to the conversation and noted that the Miko was the alpha female of the group his half-breed half-brother chose to stay and travel with.

Sesshouamru took in the features of the Miko he recalled was named Kagome. She was a beautiful little thing. Her long glossy black/blue raven hair, pale, creamy skin. Full plump pink lips that were so kissable. But what caught his gaze were her eyes. They were a deep blue, sapphire. They held a shine of defiance, yet they were so warm, loving trusting, _innocent_, they were a pool of fire and she also had the body of a goddess, curved in all the right places.

While Sesshoumaru was checking Kagome out, she was doing the same.

Sesshoumaru had silver/white hair reaching his knees, he had warm gold eyes but they were anything but that. He had healthy, pale skin and a god like body. On his face he had markings that only royalties have.

He had twin magenta stripes on each of his creamy cheeks and magenta eye shadow. He also a had a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead signifying to all his station and status as Lord of the Palace of Moons and also the West.

Both brought back to the world of the living by the young Taijiya, Sango, who voiced her question " So what is your proposal ? ".


	2. The Proposal and the Journey Begins

**Warning: I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!But I do own this stoery and any new characters that are not from the manga or anime.**

Recap

_Both brought back to the world of the living by the young Taijiya, Sango, who voiced her question " So what is your proposal? "_

**The Proposal and the Journey Begins**

" My proposal is that we form an alliance between our two groups and travel together to defeat Naraku. "stated Sesshoumaru coldly. " Hell no!!! " burst out Inuyasha.

" **INUYASHA **". " **Sit!! **" yelled Kagome. " We are going to accept your proposal Sesshoumaru, right guys? " " Hai " said the rest of the Inu-Tachi.

" Wench, what was that for? " groaned Inuyasha after the spell wore off, then he jumped up from his little hole, which he found himself acquainted with quiet often.

" My name is not wench, bitch, girl, woman, whore or any other stupid and racist name you ever come up with. My name is Kagome. Say it with me Ka-go-me. " yelled out our flustered miko.

" We should make camp, it is getting dark. " said Miroku. Miroku inched closer to Sango. His hand started slipping lower, and lower, and low- " Hentai!!! " (Pervert)

Shouted Sango at Miroku and then slapped Miroku. Miroku was knocked unconscious, with a grin on his face, and a big, red handprint on both of his cheeks.

While all this was happening, Sesshoumaru was watching with amusement, though it never showed on any of his features. '_If this Sesshoumaru knew that these people were this amusing this Sesshoumaru would have joined sooner. This Sesshoumaru wishes that I could have so much power over Inuyaha.' _

Kagome started making camp, and put up the raven to cook. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously as she took items out of her yellow pack that he had seen her carry around. Kagome served everyone, even Sesshoumaru, who had tried to deny her, but then took the bowl that she had offered.

When everone had went to sleep later that night, Inuyasha was sure no one was watching and left after Kikyo's soul stealers. One thing that Inuyasha was not aware of was that everyone but Kagome and Sesshoumaru were asleep.

" I had enough of him running of to Kikyo all the time. " mumbled Kagome under her breath, unaware of Sesshoumaru being awake and that he had heard her.

" Why do you put up with him then? " Sesshoumaru asked quietly as to not wake the others up. Kagome jumped a little when she heard Sesshoumaru speak.

" I guess because I used to love him. " equally as quietly not wishing for the others to hear the conversation they were having. " So you do not love him anymore then? " asked Sesshoumaru softly. " I do, but… just as a brother. I love someone else now. " May this Sesshoumaru ask who it is that you now love? " " I will tell you at a later time,for now Inuyasha is coming. Can I talk to you tomorrow Sesshouamru? "

" Hai Miko " " Kagome " " Nani? " (What?) " My name, is Kagome, I wouls like you to call me as such, onegai " ( Please)asked Kagome with puppy dog eyes that no one could resist, not even Sesshoumaru. " Hai Kagome " Sesshoumaru said in a husky voice that made Kagome blush. Sesshoumaru smirked a small smirk at the desired efffect he had on Kagome. Kagome then went back to sleep and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes just as Inuyasha came bursting into camp.


	3. The Deal

**Warning: I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own any of the characters that I may include in my story that are not from any anime or manga !!!!**

**On With The Story**

**The Deal**

Next morning, the sun was over the horizon. The sun's rays gave a glow to the living world. Sesshoumaru was awake for a long time. He was watching Kagome. Sesshoumaru was curious by nature, so he studied her. Kagome he had noticed was loyal, strong, beautiful, brave, loving, warm, kind, fierce, full of life, strong willed, innocent, and most of all defiant.

Kagome slowly waked up. " Good morning Sesshoumaru " said Kagome softly, then yawning loudly. " Good morning Kagome. I trust that you slept well ? " Kagome blinked, she didn,t expect Sesshoumaru to reply, a moment later though Kagome smiled and then replied, " Yes I did, thank you for asking. "

" Sesshoumaru, would you like to take a walk with me?, I would like to talk to you. Before the others awake. " Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, just nodded. They walked in silence for about 10 minutes, neither of saying a word. Finally, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and said " Sesshoumaru I asked you to walk with me because I would like to make with you and also I would need your help " Kagome looked at him hopefully, waiting for him to accept or decline.

Sesshouamaru thought about it ' _I could help, but what with_. ' " What does this Sesshouamru need to help you with? " Sesshoumaru asked curiosly though you could never hear it in his tone or see it on his body. Kagome grinned, so Sesshoumaru was going to help her then.

" I want to get even with Inuyasha, I want to be happy as well. Iif you help me then you can have anything from me except my friends, my family, my freedom, but other than that you can have anything. Sesshoumar's beast roared to life, which didn't happen a long time since he was locked in a cage in Sesshouamru's mind. **" I want the miko "** '_what ? _' **" I want the miko, the bitch before us, Kagome as our mate, mother of our pups and to be the Lady of the West. No one else is fit to hold such a title. No one else is worthy of us, Master. "** '_ Glad we finally agree on something beast, I too have wanted her for sometime now. I have come to care for the little onna (_woman)_ before us over the years we have known each other for. '_

" Very well, Kagome. I will help you on one condition only. " " Oh, and what is that ? " " I want you to become my mate, the mother of my pups and also to be the Lady of the West. Do we have a deal Kagome ? " Sesshouamru asked huskily. Kagome blushed, but then forced it back to where it came from. Kagome could do anything else but nod her head.

" Sesshouamru last night I said that I love someone else now. " at this Sesshouamru growled. " Sesshoumaru but then you asked if I would tell you. Well, the person I love is you. " Kagome watched his reaction.

Sesshoumaru was speechless, which had never happened before. Kagome said the person she had been in love all this time was him. Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled Kagome to his muscular chest and dipped his head in slow, mind-blowing kiss. Sesshoumaru groaned at the taste of Kagome. To him she tasted like vanilla, straberry and cinnamon which was the sign of her obvious arousal towards him.

Well that's it for chapter 3.

If you don't like the story then can you please review and give some advice

Thanks

kostevc96


	4. Putting Plan Into Action

**Warning: I do not own the characters or Inuyasha , but I do own this story's plot.**

**YAY!!!!**

**Putting Plan Into Action**

" So do you agree to my terms Kagome? " Sesshomaru currently held Kagome's waist and purred into her ears. Kagome nearly turned into womanly goo but somehow she restrained herself from doing so. However a shiver ran down her spine, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who was now smirking at her, his head nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

" Yes " was the whispered answer, that sounded more like a moan of pleasure because it sounded so breathy and husky. " But, do I get a little present before we return koi? " Sesshomaru growled huskily.

Suddenly feeling bold, Kagome turned around in Sesshomaru's hold, so that she was facing him. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru by the hair so that he leaned down, then she stood on her toes and looked up at him before slanting her mouth over his. The kiss was filled with passion, hunger but most of all: _Love._

For what seemed like hours upon hours, which was only a few minutes in reality, they parted, too soon for both of them they realized. Sesshomaru turned to let her go but before he had the chance he was surprised. Surprised, he never was surprised by anything, except for the time when he had met Rin, who had been stealing food for the injured Daiyokai who had been wounded in the battle with his half-brother, Inuyasha. Kagome pulled him down again and kissed him with all she had. Soon they parted.

" We should return, I don't want the others to come look for us. " Kagome said in a voice that clearly stated that she was irritated **( Hey it rhymes, sorry )**. They started walking in the direction they had come from, which was the direction of their camp, and that was where they were heading. When they reached camp everyone was still asleep, except Inuyasha who was nowhere insight.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru questioningly, who had his golden eyes narrowed into cold slits, like a cats. " I smell dirt, bone, and graveyard soil, the clay pot bitch is here. " Sesshomaru growled, his eyes occasionally flashing from gold to red and so forth. Kagome walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to have calmed him the moment she had touched him.

' _Who would have thought my touch calmed him so.' Kagome thought astound by her power over him. Inuyasha and Kikyo chose that moment to run through the bushes that surrounded their camp. " Inuyasha, what is she doing here? " " The same as Sesshomaru-sama, my dear little incarnation. Except that I am Inuyasha's mate. " Kikyo answered for him, smugly might I add, with a smirk of victory on her pale face._

" _Do you think that it would hurt me to see Inuyasha happy, even if it is with you. Well news flash Kikyo it doesn't. And if you were saying just to make me feel betrayed, sad, angry or any other negative emotion towards you than I am sorry to burst your bubble it wouldn't have worked either way. " Kagome said in a bored way while inside her head she was doing a victory dance at the shocked faces of both Inuyasha and Kikyo._

_Sesshomaru knowing what Kagome was up to went over to her and put an arm around her waist, all the while smirking at his little brother's frozen form, still having a stunned expression on his face. After a few minutes both couple of hell came out of their shock and turned to look at Kagome who was currently otherwise occupied by Sesshomaru's mouth._

_Inuyasha having gotten over Kagome's outburst turned and pulled Kagome out of Sesshomaru's arms and slapped her across the face. He actually had the guts to slap her and he then said what shocked her the most. " You whore. Do spread your legs to everyone you come across with? " Having gotten over the shock that Inuyasha had slapped her, Kagome turned around and slapped her with so much force that his face was turned quickly the opposite direction. _

_Lifting a hand to slap her again, Inuyasha was interrupted by a red eyed Sesshomaru who had changed due to the fact that the half-breed had slapped and called his intended mate a whore._

" _You will not lay another finger on this Sesshomaru's miko. She is to be my mate. " Sesshomaru growled out. _


	5. Transformation and Happy Moments

**Warning do not own Inuyasha, but I own this story.**

" Your intended, huh? " Inuyasha asked in a mocking voice. Clearly not believing a word Sesshomaru had said, so being the stupid half-breed he was, he continued taunting a very pissed Sesshomaru who was on the verge of ripping his throat out, still not knowing the danger he was putting himself into by not believing them.

" Why would anyone want to take and ugly, useless, whore to be their mate, when she had probably spread her legs to every man she came across. " Inuyasha spoke with a smirk on his face. The events that came next were surely unexpected:

Kagome blew up.

Kagome growled and turned to Inuyasha with blood red eyes.

Faster than anyone could have seen, Kagome had Inuyasha pinned to the tree behind him.

To say the least Inuyasha was so shocked that he didn't even try to remove himself from Kagome's iron like grip. " Well, Inuyasha I know for a fact that I am not your bitch that smells not only dead but also like Naraku and many other men. So, in reality I am not the whore but Kikyo is. " Kagome replied smugly before dropping Inuyasha on the floor and turning towards Sesshomaru then walking to him.

Noticing the stares she was given, she voiced her question " What? " Sesshomaru ran and picked up Kagome so fast that she didn't even know that they reached a clearing. The clearing was full of flowers and had a pond with silver and golden fish swimming in it. Sesshomaru set Kagome down and started " Kagome you are transforming into an Inuyokai. To be more precise, you are turning into a Silver/Shadow Inu but you also get to keep your Miko powers it just increased ten fold. " and Sesshomaru finished.

Not being able to handle all that has have happened today did the only thing she could, she fainted with a '_Thud'_ on the grassy ground below her. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with laughter at her antics and then he gently picked her up and made his way towards his camp where Rin, the human child that travelled with him and who he also thought of as a daughter, Jaken the imp or was he toad? Who was his retainer and Ah-Un the two headed dragon that looked after Rin and who was also his way of travelling faster with Rin.

Landing softly, Sesshomaru looked around and took notice that Rin had immediately noticed him and rushed forward with a speed that surprised Sesshomaru and also impressed and shocked him that a human let alone a child was able to obtain. Rin hugged her Sesshomaru-sama's legs tightly with her small arms that could not reach all the way around.

" Were you behaving Rin? " Sesshomaru questioned that child who then replied saying " Rin behaved Sesshomaru-sama, but Jaken said that you will leave me here because Rin was a nuisance and also said that you do not like me " Rin cried with tears slipping down her sun-kissed cheeks feeling heartbroken. Sesshomaru was pissed alright. How dare that imp tell his daughter that he loved. _Loved. _Yes loved, that he was going to leave her. Hell would freeze over before he would let her go let alone he leaving her. The imp will pay.

" Rin this Sesshomaru will not leave you. You are my pup or as humans refer to them my child, my daughter. This Sesshomaru loves you very much Rin, " Sesshomaru said pulling Rin for a hug. " I love you too daddy. " Rin stated quickly pulling Sesshomaru down and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Sesshomaru was momentarily shocked but quickly got out of his dazed state and gave Rin a kiss on her forehead.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well that's it for chapter 5.**

**Hope you liked it if not or you have any ideas Private message me or tell me in the reviews!!!**

**Love you all**

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!**


	6. AN about why I won't be able to update

Sorry not a chapter!!

I have a huge problem on my computer I have been using. You see the computer I have been updating from doesn't let me go on my ff account to let me update and I can't even check my inbox or upload anymore and when I check my authors account which everyone can see it doesn't let me see my favourites list so that I can see which stories have been updated. That's my mom's computer.

My laptop which my sister is using on the other hand does like there is nothing wrong. So that's one of the reasons I won't be updating for a while.

The second reason is that I am going to Hungary, where I was born, on November the 25th 2009 and I will be back around the 25th of February 2010. So as you can see I won't be able to update much but I'll try.

Chapters that I have recently updated are from my laptop which my sister is using all day but I'll be able to update more when I get back seeing as I will be coming home alone and my sister will be staying longer than I. So all in all I am very sorry but while I am in Hungary I will be able to check on my story.

Now the good news is that while I will be away I will choose a person who wants to continue my story for me. Review this chapter and tell me if any of you want to continue while I will unable to do so.

Thanks

And sorry again.


	7. Chapter 6: Fluffy's Tail

FH: Hello there! This is Kera speaking! I am now co-authoring this with kostevc96, and this chapter is Chapter 6: Fluffy's Tail. This Chappie is sort of a fluff to slow down the relationship a little more. Now Sesshy, please do the disclaimer.

Sesshomaru: You will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru such a name! Now, Kera doesn't own InuYasha, the characters, or and songs that may or may not be used in this fic. If anyone is caught stealing this story or it's plot, Kera and kostevc96 will deal with you promptly.

FH: Now on to Chapter 6!

............................Chapter 6: Fluffy's Tail...................................................

When Kagome awoke, she was sitting in the lap of Sesshomaru, as he was playing with a strand of her hair.

Jaken and Rin were in the beautiful flower meadow before them, Rin picking flowers and puting them on Jaken as he tried, unsucessfully, to run away. Ah-Un was stretched out in the flowers across the field, taking a nap in the warm sunshine.

Confused as to why she was here, Kagome looked up and met Sesshomaru's gaze. Seeing her confusion, Sesshomaru decided to answer her obvious question.

"This Sesshomaru thought that it would be best if he had brought his intended to a much calmer place to be after fainting from being told that she is turning into an inu youkai" he stated.

Kagome's eyes widened when she remembered her reason for fainting.

"But...but how am I turning into an inu youkai? I have no demon blood, I didn't perform a blood bond ritual, so...how?" she asked, extemely puzzled.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck as he replied.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that it's because you had agreed to become his mate. Demon Law states that if a demon should take a human mate, then the human would begin to transform into the same demon as their intented mate. Only when they have officially mated would the human mate completely change into a demon. That is what this Sesshomaru believes the reason to be" he whispered, as he gently nipped her throat.

Kagome moaned softly at the intimate gesture.

"That makes sense. But could you stop talking in Third Person? It annoys this Kagome" she said, teasing.

Seshomaru smirked and purred seductively.

"Of course mate. This-I believe that you are corect in saying that it is annoying" he whispered, as he stroked Kagome's hair lovingly.

Kagome leaned back into him and was surprised when she felt something fluffy. Looking behind her, she saw Sesshomaru's tail wrapped around his shoulder. reaching out, she gently stroked the soft fur, and gained a content purr from Sesshomaru at the action.

"Sesshy, will I get a fluffy tail too?" Kagome asked innocently, as she continued to stroke the fluffy apendage.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck and purred his approval before he answered.

"Of course, mate. I have to have something soft to stroke too..."he said, fading off as he purred again from the gentle strokes that Kagome kept giving to his tail.

Kagome nodded in happiness and continued to stroke the tail. Not only was it super soft, but it was comforting and warm to the touch.

"So, is your tail _very_ sensitive? And will mine be sensitive too?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru stopped purring to answer her, as he stroked her her.

"My tail is the most sensitive body part I have. It is my weakness. If it gets injured, then I become very weak and may die. The same will be true for you. So you must never reveal this secret, understood?" he stated seriously.

Kagome nodded vigorously. Once he had recieved her answer, he began to purr again as he wrapped his arms possesively around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him. Nuzzling her neck, he breathed in her intoxicating scent as she leaned in closer to him, soaking up the attention.

"You are mine" he growled possesively, as he pulled her even closer.

Kagome just sighed in contentment as her eyes closed in biss. She never felt so loved before in her life. Maybe having a tail wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Yes, all yours" Kagome whispered, and Sesshomaru purred in approval.

........................................End of Chapter 6: Fluffy's Tail.......................

FH: Hey, I know it's short, but I've got to work on chapter 3 for my story "A Fuedal Inu Tail". No worries though, the next chapter will be out soon so you had better review!


	8. Chapter 8: Sibling Love

FH: Sorry guys for taking so long updating! I've had a LOT of problems and they are too graphic to talk about. Anyway, I wont keep you guys waiting, so here's the chappie! Rin, would you be a sweetie and do the disclaimer for me?

Rin: Uh-huh! Kera doesn't own InuYasha, the characters, only the hard work of the last chappie and this one. But, the ideas for these chappies are hers.

FH: Thanks Rin-chan! Now on to Chapter 8!

..........................................................Chapter 8: Sibling Love.......................................................................

Rin and Shippo sat underneath a large oak tree across the field from Kagome and Sesshomaru. The field had plenty of wildflowers that they had decided to pick later. Right then however, they were drawing with crayons and the two pads of paper that Kagome brought from her time.

"You know," said Shippo,"I think that my Okaa-san likes your Otou-san."

Rin nodded as she continued coloring her drawing.

"And I think that my Otou-san likes your Okaa-san. Do you know what that means for us?," Rin asked Shippo.

Shippo shook his head, confusion written on his face.

Rin squealed and hugged Shippo, beaming at him.

"You get to be my Nee-chan* and I get to be your Nii-chan!," she said excitedly.

Shippo's eyes widened.

"Really?," he asked, in awe.

Rin nodded vigorously and sat back.

"This calls for a celebration!," Shippo declared, standing up.

Rin stood up and nodded, then put her fingers on her chin in thought. Shippo scratched his head sheepishly.

"But how would we celebrate?," he asked aloud.

Suddenly, Rin snapped her fingers, causing Shippo to jump in surprise.

"I got it! We'll dress Jaken-sama up in flowers, and then use Kagome-sama's...ca-me-ra, to take those pretty pictures! Then we'll remember this moment forever!," exclaimed Rin excitedly.

Shippo nodded happily and ran over to Kagome's bag and pulled out a disposable camera. He used his thumb, wound the camera back, and then checked the number on top. Yes! They still had enough for 25 pictures! He quickly ran back to Rin and showed her how to wind it back, aim it, then press the button on top to take a picture.

Luckily for them, Jaken was asleep, leaning against Ah-Un's stomach for support. Giggling, Rin grabbed the make-up kit that Kagome had bought for her and tip-toed up to Jaken. Jaken, completely unaware, was in a very deep sleep. He didn't even moveas Rin started to pat his face with blush. Then she put on the lipstick and the eyeshadow. Giggling, Rin went with Shippo and they picked flowers of all kinds and colors. Then they made crowns, bracelets, and rings. They then put it all on Jaken, who was still soundly asleep. They finally and carefully placed the rest of the flowers on Jaken, making it look like he was wearing a flower dress.

They both stepped back to admire their handiwork. Giggling, Shippo handed Rin the camera. She began to take pictures, sometimes with Shippo doing funny stuff in them. Their giggling increased and Rin handed the camera to Shippo. She got into some of the pictures, and when she started making silly faces, they could no longer contain their laughter.

The two burst out laughing, holding their stomachs and rolling on the ground. Their laughter woke Jaken up.

"What is with all the racket?!," he yelled. Then he looked down ar himself and his face turned a strange shade of purple. Shippo could've sworn that steam came out of his ears.

"Oooh! I'll get you brats for that!," he yelled, as he grabbed the Staff and shot up after them.

Rin and Shippo jumped up, still laughing, and ran to Kagome and Sesshomaru, hiding behind them. As Jaken got closer, his steam abruptly left him as he saw two pairs of eyes glaring at him.

"Jaken, why are you chasing Rin and Shippo?," Sesshomaru asked in an icy voice.

Jaken gulped and twisted his hands together in nervousness.

"Oh, nothing Sesshomaru-sama! I was just getting some exercise! I will return to Ah-Un now!, " he squeaked, then whirled around and went to make his way back across the field when he was hit in the head with a pebble, effectively knocking him out. Rin and Shippo snickered, then hi-fived.

"We won this one!, " Shippo exclaimed.

Rin shook her head.

"Knowing Otou-san, we'll ALWAYS win," she said confidently.

........................................................End of Chapter 8: Sibling Love..............................................................

FH: Well, that was short, but I've and still am VERY busy. I am making two new stories, a Naruto and InuYasha crossover, and a Bleach and InuYasha crossover. The Bleach crossover is already started, and Chapter 5 for "A Feudal Inu Tail" is already underweigh. Those two should be up in about 2 days. Till then, ja ne!


	9. The Journey Begins Anew

Kostevc96 here! Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I know this is not an acceptable excuse but if you are in high school you will most likely understand that for every week of the term you will have at least 5 tests and 3 assessments and it is very frustrating and I hardly have time to myself, so with this said onto the disclaimer and then the story.

**K96: **First off I owe an apology to Forbidden-Hanyou who as you all know is the co-author of this story. So with that said I am very sorry that I haven't been updating and thank you that you did.

**Jaken:** _As Lady kostevc96 said she is sorry and with that she or Lady Forbidden-Hanyou does not own the InuYasha characters or the songs and poems that may be used unless they were created by herself or Lady Forbidden-Hanyou._

**Naraku:**_ If I find that any of you filthy human s have tried to steal our Ladies' story then you will feel our wrath upon your shoulders. Enjoy the story until you can! *_**insert evil-maniac laughter**_*!_

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the trees and onto the clearing where the pack of the fabled Daiyoukai sat waiting patiently for Kagome's friends to arrive.

They, as in Kagome and Sesshomaru, decided that it would be best if the two packs were to travel together again after the outburst of Inuyasha and his clay bitch, but this time there would be a new leader, Sesshomaru. If Inuyasha didn't like it then he could go to hell for all they cared. If it wasn't for Kagome then he wouldn't even be travelling with them now. But Kagome had always been too kind hearted for her own good and it was fair to say that many people, including Sesshomaru, told her that, that would be her downfall. It was most likely true too.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru softly called her name to get her attention.

"Hmnnn?" Kagome hummed quietly in a curious voice to get him to tell her what he wanted.

"Why is it that you want the half-breed and his clay pot whore to travel with us. After all that they had done to hurt you?" This question, it had been nagging his mind all morning and Sesshomaru decided that it was finally time to ask. He needed answers.

"Well, for starters, while he _is _rude and many negative things and while ha may have hurt me I still consider him my friend. You might not like it but there is nothing that you can do to change this . I also thinks that he would be able to help us with Naraku. Besides, I don't want to make enemies out of him." Kagome explained to him.

To tell the truth he she wasn't all that bothered by what had happened anymore. In reality she wasn't all that hurt either when he and Kikyo mated. They were in love, that much was obvious and she seriously doubted that Kikyo really hated her. She might have been jealous of the bond she and Inuyasha shared. In all honesty she really didn't have a problem with either Inuyasha _or _Kikyo.

Really, he should have seen it coming. Kagome was way too understanding. It irked him some to be told that there would be nothing he could do to change the fact that his mate and hated half-brother would always be friends. But in the end it all came down to this: she was right. He would simply not be able to severe the friendship those two had. And he begrudgingly and reluctantly accepted that fact. Even if he didn't like it.

" Kagome, your pack will be here in less than ten minutes." Sesshomaru informed his mate. He really was disappointed. Here he had his family and he couldn't even enjoy it. Both children were still asleep along with his retainer and the Dragon. Maybe not all would be a waste.

"Mate, come here." Sesshomaru demanded. His voice was husky and heavy with lust. He couldn't wait until they would return to his castle. In his mind his beast was howling at their claiming of their mate and was happily waging his tail.

Kagome, slowly sauntered over to her male and sat on his lap. Legs on either side of his waist. She could feel his hard erection pressing into her core. Oh God! Slowly but surely Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground so Kagome lay atop his chest. Kagome leaned down and pressed her lips heatedly over his own. Sesshomaru trailed his tongue across Kagome's lower lip, demanding entrance to which she freely gave to her alpha.

Sesshomaru growled his approval when he tasted hid bitch's hot mouth. She tasted uniquely of vanilla and cherries, a delicious combination which made him roll her on her back and lay on top of her. Kagome meanwhile moaned quietly as her lover's lips travelled down the expense of her throat. Instinct made her bare her pale throat to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw what his mate did and couldn't help but let a rumble which suspiciously sounded like a purr escape his chest and then his lips. Sensing that his mate's companions were less than a few minutes from them he reluctantly and in Kagome's case, regrettably , drew away from her. It wouldn't do to make her embarrassed and let other people see them being intimate.

While he had no problem with that as this was not uncommon in InuYoukai tradition, Kagome was still just getting used to the idea and he did not want to scare her. It would just not do.

"Love, your companions are to arrive in about two minutes. Make yourself appropriate." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Of course, my Lord. Your wish is my command." Kagome snapped sarcastically. She completed the look with a the roll of her eyes which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"I would accept no less." Her mate quipped back at her. Fully aware that he riled her up. This notion caused a smirk to blossom across his smooth lips. He knew she didn't like to be ordered around. Sesshomaru was just doing this to get a reaction out of her. After all, she was so amusing when she was angry.

A few minutes past and before they knew the rest of the Inu-Tachi had made their way across the clearing quietly so as not to wake the slumbering children.

"Kagome, I am sorry about the things I said to you the other day. Please, forgive me." Inuyasha pleaded with her. He knew he should never have had said those things to his best friend. He should never have hurt her so. He truly was ashamed.

"It's alright Inuyasha. Don't worry about it. But we have to set out to continue our hunt again. The Final Battle…it is approaching us quickly, but we do still have time to prepare and to bond." Kagome understood that everyone was nervous about the upcoming war. It would be considered a lie if she said that she wasn't nervous at all but she was confident that they would win.

Only the Fates knew the outcome and the future of their world. They would have to wait until the battle began and ended but until the…they must believe that all would be well.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so this is for this chapter and I hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
